


Home to You

by LozB4



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Needs a Hug, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: Nicky and Joe are living long distance because of Nicky's job but they still find ways to be there for each other when they need it. Feat some self indulgent Nicky whump and Joe needing many hugs.Now plus bonus chapter of how Nicky and Joe met, fell in love and got engaged.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this then abandoned it then I got bored and finished it and now I have decided to share it with the world. There is a brief mention of violence and an injury but its mainly focussed on the emotions and not the incident itself. Self indulgent because living 300 miles away from my favourite human SUCKS.

Nicky runs his hands through his wet hair with a sigh then fumbles in his pocket for his keys. The rain continues to pelt down on him as he forces his cold numbed fingers to grasp the metal of the key and finally unlock the building door.

With a huff he steps in, wincing because his jacket drips water onto the faded welcome mat and the old woman who lives a few floors below him glares at him from where she is fetching her mail. Awkwardly he clears his throat then mutters out, "Sorry- it is wet out there yes?"

She eyes him up carefully then mutters, "Foreign."

Slightly startled Nicky runs his hand through his hair. "I'm Italian. I am only here for a year. For work."

The woman just lets out a humph and shuffles off towards the stairs so in a bid to avoid her Nicky goes to his own mailbox and unlocks it, smiling because at the top of the pile there is a letter in Joe's curled hand writing and just like that he feels warm again.

Carefully he pockets the letter into his thankfully dry bag then makes his way up the stairs, blissfully avoiding the old woman.

When he enters the dingy flat he lets out a deep sigh, his washing is strung to every available space he could find and only one of the hallway lights flickers on. It smells nice thankfully, of the washing powder Joe sent him from home, he misses pressing his face into Joe's shoulder and inhaling that smell.

There is pasta he cooked last night in the fridge but even that seems too much effort to heat up for his exhausted body. He wants to lie down and sleep and maybe cry but this is the only time he has to call Joe before the other man has to go to work.

Joe's voice is soft as ever when he answers the phone, like he is perfectly at peace and Nicky is jealous of it. A little hurt twinges in his stomach because how can his husband sound so happy when Nicky feels like tearing his hair out just because they're apart. "Hello my love."

"Yusef." Is all Nicky breathes, the words feeling natural on his tongue.

"Bad day?"

"You could tell?"

"I know you. Come on talk to me. Tell me the deep dark secrets of your soul."

"You already know them."

"I do. I also know you're avoiding. Talk to me before I get a flight over to you. You know I will."

"You really think that's enticing me to talk?" Joe sighs on the other side of the phone.

"I wish more than anything I could be over there with you. Or that you were back home with me."

"Its nothing I'm just tired. So tired. Work was hard, its pouring rain and I'm still dripping water. My flat is cold and dark and nothing smells like you. I hate sleeping alone."

Joe is silent for a second and the only reason Nicky knows they haven't cut off is that he can hear Joe's steady breaths. "I'm sorry Nico. I know how hard it is. Sleeping without you is like hell. Nile bought me a pillow to cuddle."

"Hey its just... 7 more months." Joe huffs out a laugh,

"I'll see you before then. I'm on holiday in 2 months then I'll come over and make everything in your flat smell like me- including you."

"Mmm what a promise." Nicky shuffles through to his bedroom, placing the phone down on his pillow as he lies down then reaches out for a hand that isn't there. "I could quit my job."

"You love your job."

"I don't right now."

"It'll get better I promise. I'm not making you stay in anything, if you want to quit your job I'm on your side but I don't think you want me to let you give up what makes you happy."

"I know- I know just- thanks."

"You sound sleepy. Want me to stay on the phone for a bit?"

"Yeah turn your camera on I want to see your face." There is a shuffle then Joe's face is visible on the little screen. He smiles widely, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Nicky breathes out a sigh of almost relief.

Joe must be in his art room because there are paintings all around him and easels and a paintbrush sticks out from behind his husband's ear.

Joe must also be looking around Nicky's bedroom behind him because he wrinkles his nose then says, "Remind me to ship you a canvas that wall is hideous."

"Then I'd have to take it back with me in 7 months. Its fine I've ordered some photos I'm going to stick them to the wall when I have time."

The conversation between them dies out as Joe continues painting and with Joe's quiet hums Nicky gradually feels exhaustion take over and lets sleep take him.

\---

In between mixing colours Joe glances back up at his phone screen and smiles because Nicky has finally succumbed to the sleep he seemed to be fighting valiantly. He looks so soft and innocent with his face pressed into the pillow, his hand reaching out slightly towards the phone. "I love you Nicolo." He whispers softly, wishing more than anything to reach through the phone and touch his husband's warm skin. He doesn't end the call, instead turning back to his painting and continuing whilst every few minutes or so glancing at Nicky's sleeping face.

It is only when he is getting ready to leave for work that he reluctantly lets his finger press the little red button and cut off his image of his husband.

During the entirety of his first class of the day Joe thinks about Nicky, he hates knowing the fact that his husband is thousands and thousands of miles away feeling miserable.

"Have you got any plans this weekend Professor?" One of his 3rd year students asks, its a little class, people who have actually stuck with art all the way through.

"Probably not. Nicky is still in the UK." His students are well familiar with Joe's husband, he often goes off in passionate talks about how easy it is to paint his muse. "I wish I could go see him but the only direct flight is tonight and I have to teach tomorrow."

"Don't you only have us tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Can't you cancel the class and give us a recording of what you would tell us later? You should go see Nicky sir."

"Really?"

"You seem really down and I can only imagine he is too."

\---

Of course it is raining Nicky thinks as he leaves work. It seems to only rain when Nicky leaves buildings.

As he walks home he presses Joe's number so he can get more time talking to his husband but there is no answer. Joe usually wakes up early to talk to Nicky but of course Thursday night is when he stays out late with Booker, Andy and Nile at their usual haunt. No phone call for Nicky tonight.

To make matters worse as he keeps his head ducked against the rain he knocks into someone doing the same and stumbles, twisting his ankle and dropping his phone which narrowly misses a puddle but cracks on the hard pavement. With a quick apology Nicky just picks up his broken phone and limps on.

The same old woman is in the hallway when he staggers into the building and just lets out a tutting noise before muttering, "Foreigners." And vanishing up the steps.

There is no letter from Joe today which about sums up Nicky's day and with his shoulders dropped he just limps up the stairs, passing the old woman on the way and ignoring her mutters.

The difference in his day is when he opens the flat door and instead of darkness and cold the flat is warm and the smell of freshly baked bread and Nicky's favourite pasta recipe radiate through the flat. In the back of his head he already knows who it is but nervously he calls out, "Hello?"

Holding a bunch of bright red roses Joe steps out of the kitchen beaming and Nicky lets out an aborted sob before rushing to him and crushing himself to Joe's chest. "Hello dearest." Joe greets softly, dropping the slightly crushed flowers onto the hall table then wrapping his arms around his soaking, shaking and sobbing husband. "Hey, hey, come on what's wrong?"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." They just stand holding onto each other for at least 5 minutes before Nicky pulls away and pushes his wet hair back. "I'm sorry I made you soggy."

"Not a problem- I didn't entirely believe you about the weather until now. Here, dry your hair I'll dish up." Joe says, picking up a warm towel from the radiator and handing it to Nicky. Absentmindedly Nicky rubs his hair with the towel before pausing. "How did you make my radiator work?"

"Oh I bribed the building manager."

"I've been trying to get him to fix it for weeks."

"He really wants a portrait of his dog."

"You bribed him with art? Joe your pieces are worth thousands."

"And your happiness is worth millions. I made him fix the open window in your bedroom as well."

"You remembered about that?" Joe shrugs, pulling a tray of homemade garlic bread from the oven.

"Go get changed, you're shaking."

"Did you bring extra clothes?"

"Yeah I set out your favourite hoodie of mine on the bed."

Nicky returns dressed entirely in Joe's clothes, breathing in the smell of his husband from the sleeve of the hoodie as he limps back to the kitchen. "Hey what's up with your leg?" Joe asks, seemingly barely turning from the hob but he still notices.

"Oh I tripped walking home. Hurt my ankle and cracked my phone."

"You really aren't having a good day are you."

"I wasn't until you came." Joe smiles tenderly then leans away from the hob to kiss Nicky's lips gently, their first kiss in months.

"Sit down I'll have a look at your foot after dinner."

They eat in almost silence aside from Nicky's little mumbles of thank you ever few minutes. But neither can help chancing a look at the other every minute or so and smiling when their eyes meet. "I love you." Nicky breathes out, reaching for Joe's hand which is willingly given. "How are you here? I thought the flights never work out?"

"I was telling my class that I wanted to come see you and they all but booked my ticket for me. I'm only missing one lecture and they said I could record it and send it to them later."

"Remind me to make them cookies."

With the dishes piled into the dishwasher they retreat into Nicky's bedroom and Joe makes sure to wrap up his husband's injured foot before looking around the room he only sees through video chat. "Its worse in person." He mutters, cringing at the distasteful wall paper and making Nicky bark out a laugh,

"Thank goodness it is me staying here yes? You'd have a fit."

"I might anyway. How do you bear it?"

"I think evidently I don't." Joe kisses Nicky's cheek lightly then lies back and stares at the ceiling.

"This might be worse than our first flat. Remember that?"

"It was awful. Water leaked from the ceiling the entire time, the dripping sound made me want to tear my ears off." Nicky replies, lying down next to Joe and resting his hand against his husband's chest before pressing his face into Joe's shoulder and breathing in deeply. "Marry me."

Joe laughs, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Nicky's head. "I can't I'm a married man. I married the love of my life 2 years ago and I haven't regretted it since."

"Pity."

"I marry you over and over again in my head a thousand times. When I feel lost I paint you on that day and its like a siren's call guiding me home."

"Incurable romantic."

Joe shifts their positions silently so he is lying against Nicky's chest, his head over Nicky's thumping heart. Even 8 years after they met the man has the ability to make his heart pound. Joe brings Nicky's hand up and rests it against his hair, letting out an annoyed noise when Nicky's sleepy brain doesn't twig quick enough to the fact that his husband wants his hair played with.

Eventually Nicky catches on, his fingers drifting through the curls he's loved for years as he mumbles, "Mi dispiace amore mio."

"You are forgiven." Nicky smiles as Joe tilts his head up to smile at him, "I missed this face." He runs a finger gently down Nicky's nose then laughs as Nicky wrinkles it. "I changed my mind I will marry you."

"And abandon your husband? Mr Al-Kaysani I thought you were an honourable man." Nicky can't help but snort as Joe's pupils dilate, using his full name always has an effect on Joe.

He chuckles as Joe shuffles down the bed, his fingers already finding Nicky's waistband. "Horny bastard."

Much of the weekend is spent in Nicky's bed, they only venture out on Saturday afternoon to walk along by the river, Nicky leaning on Joe's arm with both of them reasoning it is for his sore ankle, both of them also know it is an excuse to hold onto the other.

They are just leaning on each other, the frozen air brushing through their hair as they look at the murky brown water. Quietly Joe comments. "Romantic isn't it?"

"Anywhere in the world is romantic when I'm with you."

"Remember that time we had food poisoning?"

"No. We do not speak of that time Yusef."

"Oh those were the days. I miss throwing my guts up for 3 days next to you."

"Why do they call you the romantic one?"

On Sunday Nicky watches sadly from his bed, his arms wrapped around himself as Joe packs up his bag again. "You don't have to look so heartbreakingly sad Nicolo. I'll be home in 2 months again."

"This isn't home."

"You are though. And you then you'll be home in 5 months after that." Nicky leans his head back, he feels like a child having a tantrum. "Talk to me."

"I am not a functional human without you. I don't know how to cope and you- you do. And it makes me feel..."

"Nicolo- Nicolo my heart and soul I am lost without you at my side. Do not think for one second that I don't need you as much as you need me. You are my everything. Some days when I wake up and you're not there- I think I might go crazy. Seeing your stupid little messages about pasta or how a cloud looks like a rabbit and it makes my heart feel like it will explode with my love for you."

Despite Joe's reassurance that Nicky doesn't have to come to the airport with him Nicky is there, his nose burrowed in Joe's scarf as his husband checks through his bag. "Passport, boarding pass, car keys, house keys, kiss." He finishes by lifting Nicky's chin up and planting a kiss on his lips. Regardless of all the people around them Nicky grips Joe's waist to pull him closer.

"I'll see you in 2 months yeah?" Nicky takes a deep breath, grounding himself by knocking their foreheads together.

"Yeah. I love you. Be safe, look after yourself, eat 3 meals a day and vegetables Yusef. Remember the vegetables."

"Si, si, Nile doesn't let me forget the vegetables I promise. She even makes Booker eat them." He checks his watch then smiles. "Look after yourself as well ok? Call me anytime you need me, I'll answer if I'm not in class."

Nicky watches until Joe is out of sight down the terminal then sighs, back to that grey little flat with no Joe to light it up. Regardless, after Joe's visit Nicky's life feels slightly less hopeless, mainly due to the fact his flat isn't freezing and that his husband left his favourite hoodie for Nicky to snuggle into every night.

About a month after Joe's visit and a month before his next, Nicky calls him like usual and Joe answers cheerfully as ever. "Hello dearest."

"Hey Joe- you sound extremely awake for someone at 4 am."

"Haven't slept yet."

"Joe?! What you have work why aren't you sleeping? Go to sleep."

"I'm fine Nico I only have a couple of classes to teach today then I have to get to the art gallery with some paintings."

"For?"

"Just a little exhibit thing, not a big deal."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come?"

"No, no its a little thing don't worry about it. Trust me the jet lag of a weekend trip is not worth this exhibit."

"Alright but only if you're sure. You know I'd come in a heart beat."

"I know."

Knowing how famous Joe has become for his work and how much each piece sells for, Nicky is convinced the exhibition can't be as small as his husband is making out so after their call he taps Joe's name into google and finds the link to an exhibition that can only be described as massive and entirely about Joe's work.

With a quick check of the time and knowing Andy's wild sleep schedule he presses her number. She answers with a surprisingly cheerful. "Hey Nicky! Nice to know you're alive."

"I send pictures on the group chat."

"The last photo you sent was of a duck."

"The duck was cute. Joe drew a picture of it."

"He was probably envious of the duck it was within 2 meters of you. He misses you."

"I know."

"No I mean like hugging your shirts and crying missing you. Its good you're coming for the exhibition- you're coming right, Joe was vague."

"He didn't tell me about it I only found out because I looked it up. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Its Joe, he was a mess with the jet lag after seeing you he probably doesn't want you to feel the same."

"I've booked a plane ticket I'm coming, could you get an extra ticket to the exhibition for me but don't tell him its for me?"

"Yeah no problem. Need a suit from your house or anything? I'll find one Joe hasn't cried into."

"Oh- yeah please. Mine are on the right hand side of the wardrobe. I once ended up wearing Joe's and it looked awful on me. I'm gay I can't be seen in bad fashion."

"Don't worry I'll take Quynh, she'd never let you look bad."

Nicky excuses himself from work the next day and heads to the airport, he sends Joe a brief message saying that he is going to be working late and won't have time to call before switching his phone off and feeling bad about it until he lands.

Andy is at the baggage collection with a little sign and she beams when she sees him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Hey you look great."

"Thanks Andy."

"You're pale do you get sunshine?"

"Its London. I get rain."

"Alright we've got an hour before the exhibit so you'll have to change in the car. I told Joe that we'd be a little late but I don't think he's suspicious at all. Worried though, he was furious at your office for making you work late I had to stop him calling your boss." Nicky laughs fondly as he places his bag into the car then slides into the back seat.

"Hey Quynh."

"Hello my darling- you're getting a proper hug once we're out of this car."

Changing in the back of a car is not ideal but thankfully it is his favourite suit, or more accurately Joe's favourite suit on him and he's positive Quynh knew that picking it out.

There are so many well dressed people milling about as they arrive and Nicky looks up at the gallery they stand before in wonder. "I can't believe he didn't tell me about this."

"He'll have his reasons. He said he's down at his car sorting out a painting so now is your time to get in and mingle."

"Thanks I'll see you guys in there."

Nicky jogs up the steps and enters the gallery, smiling at the attendant who checks his ticket. "Are you a fan of Mr Al-Kaysani's work?" Nicky lets out a little laugh,

"Being a fan doesn't cover it."

"He's an incredible artist- I'm one of his students."

"Oh yes? Which year?"

"3rd. He's really good to us. He got me this job for tonight."

"I don't suppose you helped get him over to visit me in London? If so I owe you a lot of thanks."

"Oh- oh you're his Nicky! I don't know how I could miss it he paints you so much. There's tonnes of paintings of you inside."

"I have a feeling Joe exaggerates my beauty a lot in paintings."

"No- no you look exactly like what he paints. Maybe better actually he always says he can never get your eyes right and now I understand. He didn't say you were coming. He's actually been kinda miserable."

"I didn't tell him it was a last minute trip. If you see him could you not mention that I'm here?"

"You two like surprising each other."

"Got to make something about long distance exciting."

Nicky steps inside and drifts through the guests to look at all of Joe's incredible paintings, a lot are landscapes of the city, some are of people going about their day. There is a whole section of dog drawings to one side of the room and Nicky laughs fondly because there is Joe's painting of the duck that Nicky photographed. There are portraits of everyone close to Joe, his parents, Andy, Booker, Nile and Quynh but prominently there are so many of Nicky. Some of which he recognises from before he left, some are of him but from the perspective of through a phone screen.

Of course Joe has Nicky's long standing permission to sell his paintings of him, Nicky doesn't really care if his likeness is on the wall of some random person's house.

Nicky's feet draw him to the biggest painting in the room that takes the larger part of the back wall. Its of them, Joe's face almost hidden where it is pressed into Nicky's neck but Nicky's own face is clearly visible, laughing with his eyes closed with joy. He remembers the photo that must have inspired that, their wedding day. 

Behind him there are footsteps and then an unfamiliar voice behind him says, "A wonderful painting. Truly remarkable the way he captures happiness. Are you a fan of the piece?" Nicky doesn't turn but nods,

"I'm a fan of all his work. Its beautiful."

"He has a wonderful muse. I'd be inspired to paint if I had a husband who looked like that."

"Why do you think husband?" Nicky asks not tearing his eyes away from the painting.

"I know he's a significant other from the amount of paintings of him. They probably started dating about 6 years ago given the age the man looks in one painting. I'd also assume they're long distance at least for now. This painting is what confirms it. Even though the focus is on the other man's face, he's made a prominence to their ring fingers. I could go one step further and say this is of the day they got married." Nicky turns and smiles at the man,

"I'm impressed. You must be a big fan of my husband's work."

"Ah- the other Mr Al-Kaysani I presume."

"We didn't take each other's names but yes if you like- I'm Nicky."

The other man laughs, taking in Nicky's appearance fully then rubbing the back of his neck, "I hope you know I wasn't trying to flirt with you. I had no idea it was you- you must be an excellent muse though."

"Thank you- the excellence lies with Joe though. He's wonderful."

"Tell me was I correct?"

"Almost. We are long distance and that is our wedding day but we've been together for 8 years."

"So are you visiting specifically for the exhibit?"

"Yes it is just a short trip but it will be worth it. I haven't seen Joe yet though he's always running around at his exhibits trying to make sure everything is perfect. Speaking of-" Nicky stops as he catches sight of his husband at the other end of the hall, he is distractedly talking to Andy who appears to be shoving him in Nicky's direction and Nicky smiles fondly. "Excuse me."

He manages a few steps forward before Joe's face finally turns towards him and he sees his name fall off Joe's lips before the man is making quick strides towards him and then he is there, grappling Nicky into a hug that crushes Nicky's bones but he wouldn't have it any other way. "What are you doing here?!"

"I know its important to you. 'A little exhibit'. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't know if you could get off work or get a flight or have jet lag."

"Look at all these rich and wonderful people here for you. How could your own husband do any less?"

Joe steps back and runs his hands down Nicky's arms then pulls him into a deep kiss that definitely gathers some, 'Awws' from the crowd. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Joe links their arms together and guides Nicky over to get a glass of champagne.

"So what do you think?"

"Wonderful as ever my love. I like the duck." Joe laughs fondly. "Andy bought it for you. I gave it to her very discounted."

"I've missed everyone. Are they all here?"

"Yeah Booker and Nile are coming late though. They should be here soon. Do they know you're here?"

"Just Andy and Quynh. They broke into our house and got me my suit."

"I should revoke their key privileges but hey they got me my husband here and he looks fantastic." Nicky leans up a little to kiss Joe's cheek then takes a sip of champagne as a well dressed woman walks over.

"Joseph what a wonderful display as always."

"Thank you Fran- Oh I don't think you've met my wonderful husband Nicky. Nicky this is Fran, my boss, she's also a professor at the university." Nicky nods his head politely, as she takes his appearance in,

"So this is the famous Nicolo? I must admit I have a painting of you in my house." Nicky clears his throat slightly then smiles.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Italian? You never mentioned he was Italian Joe?"

"Its hard to paint into pictures, at least without offending him." Joe jokes and squeezes Nicky's waist as someone else comes over to congratulate him. Reluctantly he is pulled away from Nicky into that conversation and Nicky nervously sips at his wine.

"So where in Italy are you from?"

"Genoa. On the north coast. I haven't lived there for a long time but Joe likes my accent so I didn't bother to hide it."

"How long have you been with our dear Joseph?" Nicky doesn't particularly like the wrong use of Joe's name but he breezes past it.

"8 years now. We met as students."

"How sweet. Joe tells me that you are away for a year? For work?"

"Yes I am in London at the moment. It is an exciting opportunity but I miss him a lot."

"Of course you would he's a very charming man. Are you here for the weekend?"

"Yes it was a last minute trip but worth it. Seeing Joe's success is wonderful."

"He's certainly my most talented professor. I imagine soon I'll be fending off competitors for him. Or maybe he'll just leave himself."

"I really doubt that. Joe loves his job. His students mean a lot to him."

"What is it you do?"

"I'm a translator for politicians and diplomats. My British counterpart is on maternity leave and I am the next most qualified person."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"6 now. Although I am only qualified in 3. English, French and Italian of course."

"You and Joe are a very multilingual couple. He's helped me out a lot in translating with students and other professors."

"Joe is very talented at languages. He's very talented in general."

Joe returns to him and they say their goodbyes to Fran before Nicky is swung into another conversation, this time with the same man he spoke to earlier. Joe greets him with a familiarity as they shake hands,

"Mr Copley thank you for coming. This is my wonderful husband Nicky."

"Ah yes I had the pleasure earlier. I must admit Yusef I may have accidentally flirted with your husband." Joe just laughs,

"My Nicolo is a radiant sun. I can blame no one who falls for him. I know he'll still come home with me." Nicky blushes resting his head against Joe's shoulder and Joe just smiles down fondly. "Mr Copley works for an art gallery." Joe explains, "I sometimes help him pick out the right pieces and in exchange he displays a good lot of my work."

"I've bought a lot of your pieces tonight. I have private clients who I know are going to love your work as usual."

"I hear you have also bought my favourite piece." Joe says with a look to the large painting of their wedding.

"I have. The gallery is opening up a new section on LGBT representation. Your name came up specifically of people we wanted to see there. When I saw your painting and met your husband I knew that it was the one."

"My Nicky- selling paintings. I could offer you a job my love."

"I'd take it if I got to stay here."

"The struggles of long distance?"

"He lives in a hovel and works 12 hour days."

"And my husband is a thousand miles away." Nicky adds in before being distracted by Nile's scream and then she is hugging him.

"What are you doing here?! Joe said you weren't coming."

"Joe didn't know."

"Oh I'm so happy to see you! Look at you! Joe I'm stealing your husband."

"Wait what- where are you taking my husband? Bring back my husband-" Nicky just looks over his shoulder with a shrug, chuckling at Joe's pout as he follows Nile away to a quieter area to catch up until Joe's reappearance.

"You stole my husband."

Nicky simply follows Joe as he darts around the gallery talking to people, often Nicky will allow himself to zone out and just hold onto Joe's arm, brushing his fingers along his bicep just to feel the shiver that runs down Joe's spine each time he does it.

After another few hours an attendant comes up and whispers into Joe's ear then hurries away whilst a beaming smile crosses Joe's face. "What is it?" Nicky asks,

"I sold all my paintings." Nicky instantly kisses him and Joe smiles against his mouth, hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations my love."

"It is good news for you on several accounts, we can go home now because I haven't missed the way you've been yawning into my shoulder for the last hour and with the money from this, we can start looking at nicer houses."

"I like our house."

"Really?"

"I know it isn't reflective of the money we have now but its our home. And we don't need more. All I need is you and an art room for you because you're really annoying when you have no where to paint."

"I drove you nuts in our tiny little flat."

"And yet I still married you."

"Alright you head to the car, I will say goodbye to some people and meet you there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just make sure you lock the car then get to sleep I'll only be 15 minutes."

"Ok if you're sure. I'll see the others tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nicky wanders down to the car a street over and fumbles with the car keys. Just as he swings the car door open something hits over his back across his ribs and there is a sharp crack that echoes around which is followed by Nicky's pained cry. He falls to the ground, trying to pull himself up into the car but the bat hits his leg and he bites back his scream. "What do you want- I don't have money- you can have my phone."

"I want his artwork-"

"There's none left he sold it all." Nicky gasps out, cringing and raising his hands in defence as the man lifts his bat again. "Please there's nothing in the car."

"Then I'll take the car." He hits Nicky once more in his upper chest that leaves him gasping for breath then shoves him onto the pavement and rips the keys from his hands and soars off into the night. Nicky just groans, resting his head on the pavement and shivering. There is blood on his hand from one of the wounds but he's not sure which.

A woman crouches down by him and he can vaguely hear her voice but his brain isn't in translation mode. Vaguely he hears her talking on the phone and there is another person pressing down on his ribs for whatever reason. There are people crowded around him, some of them are drunk and confused, some of them seem to have just gotten off work but to Nicky its just overwhelming until he hears Joe's voice.

"Let me through please- please let me through he's my husband." There is a shuffle then Joe is crouched next to him resting his hand on the top of Nicky's head. "Hey, hey guardami. Nicolo?"

"Sono qui."

"Stai bene?"

"Fa male Yusef."

"Lo so. Lo so. Sono qui."

Someone speaks to him in English and Joe pats the top of his head. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Paramedics babe. Can you focus for me for a second? In English?"

Nicky moans but nods and listens as someone asks, "What happened?"

"A man hit me with a bat."

They must let Joe ride with him in the ambulance because his husband is there until they pull him into an operating room and then he is there what seems like hours later when his eyes open. "Joe?"

Joe sits up from where he was slumped into his chair, his tux unbuttoned and rumpled. "Hey there you are. I was so worried about you." He gets up, taking Nicky's hand and Nicky groans as he moves to shift towards Joe.

"Ow."

"Try to stay still."

"Not a good day for our insurance." Nicky mutters glancing down at the thick bandages around his ribs.

"It'll survive."

"I'm sorry about your car." Joe laughs,

"I don't give a fuck about my car. I care that my husband was lying on the ground bleeding. Besides I sold a lot of paintings I can afford you."

"Why was I bleeding?"

"Oh he broke your rib and it went through your skin. Kinda gross."

"Ew." Nicky drops his head back and winces. "He wanted your art."

"What?"

"He was waiting he wanted your art but took the car instead."

"Nicolo I'm so sorry that you got put in danger because of me."

"Its not your fault Joe, how could you know? But maybe we do need a better security system at the house. If we can still afford it after this." Joe brushes his hair back,

"It'll be fine. Insurance will cover it all and Copley was with me when I arrived he offered to cover a lot of the medical bills."

"But- why?"

"I think you charmed him. And he makes a lot of profit selling paintings of you to other people so- anyway I'll start looking into security systems and stuff in a bit. You don't need to worry about it."

"Ugh my job." Nicky mumbles. "I can't go back on a plane on Monday."

"Nicky you won't be out of the hospital on Monday your heart stopped beating."

"It what?!"

"You were clinically dead for 8 seconds."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"You came back to me. That's all I need. I'll call your work and sort everything. You just get better for me alright?"

"Yeah."

They are interupted by the arrival of Andy and Quynh both still elegantly dressed from the gallery, Andy who slaps Joe's arm before Quynh restrains her. "Seriously Joe? A voicemail, 'oh Nicky was attacked and taken to hospital don't worry too much your little brother only died for a few seconds.' What the fuck was that?!"

"I didn't tell you about him dying." Joe comments quietly before jumping out of range of the next slap.

"No you didn't. The nurse did- what the fuck Joe?!"

"Andy calm down. I couldn't get a hold of you and I was too tired and stressed to keep calling so I just left a voicemail. I figured it was better than a text message. He's fine, he's ok."

Nicky smiles softly at Andy because he knows her weaknesses and he is one of them. Visibly her anger simmers down and she touches his hand instead. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm gonna hunt down whoever did this and gut them."

"Or you could not." Quynh suggests whilst Andy snorts,

"You were the one who wanted to hunt them down and chop their arms off."

Nicky just makes sleepy eye contact with Joe who chuckles, "Maybe plan his demise tomorrow. Someone needs to sleep."

There is barely any resistance from his brain as he lets the fog of pain medication overtake him again, but he does reach for Joe's hand just before sleep envelopes him.

It is gentle fingers through his hair that wakes him in the morning and instantly he assumes Joe but the fingers are slightly too small and don't posses the same pencil worn callouses as his husband's. He just about manages to get his eyes open, smiling sleepily at Nile who is sitting by the bed. "Hey." She greets, her fingers never moving from his hair.

"Nile." It hurts to speak he realises, every breath jarring through his chest and tears spring to his eyes at the effort. The pain medication last night must have been good he distantly notes.

"You're ok. Does it hurt?"

He nods, lifting his head to look around the room but it only contains a Booker sleeping in the corner.

"Joe?" He whispers, his left hand automatically reaching out for the man who isn't there.

"Andy took him home to get changed and have breakfast, he'll be back in 15 minutes maybe. He didn't want to leave but they were all starving."

Nicky just nods again, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing. "I can get them to give you more morphine Nicky." Nile says softly, her hands brushing through his hair again, the touches grounds him a little but he shakes his head.

"Need to stay awake."

"Why?"

"Joe. Joe's upset."

"No Nicky, Joe is fine I promise. We'll look after him."

Nicky just shakes his head, letting his breath rattle through him until he hears Joe's voice down the corridor and then he and Andy enter, both their eyes instantly turning to Nicky and Joe's face lights up.

"You're awake."

Nile shifts as Joe approaches the bed, his hand slipping into Nicky's left one and bumping their foreheads together as he leans down, Nicky's breathing feels easier now. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm." Is the only reply he can give that doesn't involve screaming and begging for more morphine. He has to stay awake for Joe. He can see the pain in those beautiful brown eyes. Andy has more emotional perception than he gives her credit for because she taps Nile's back, kicking Booker's splayed out foot. "Quynh has food for you guys in the car we didn't want to take it here and taunt Nicky."

They all file out and Joe watches them go, seating himself in Nile's vacated seat. "What's wrong amore mio? You're in pain, you need to rest."

"I can't- I can't you're sad." Joe laughs softly, shaking his head,

"Nicolo- Nicolo, only you. I need you to rest hmm? I need you to get better."

"No can't-" He smiles a little, "Tell me the deep dark secrets of your soul."

Joe sighs softly, his eyes soulful as he gazes into Nicky's. "Will you sleep if I tell you?"

"Si."

Joe breathes in deeply, his head dropping down to rest on Nicky's hand. "You almost died and its my fault."

"Your fault? Joe a man hit me with a bat and it wasn't you."

"But he was waiting for me- I sent you to our car and you almost died because of me."

"So if it had been you and you almost died would you want me to feel the fear you felt? Yusef I think I got off better in this." Joe meets his eyes, his jaw clenched as he shakes his head.

"You died Nicolo. You died. I watched your heart beat stop."

"I came back." Joe lets out a sob, ducking his head to rest on his hands and Nicky manages to reach out one hand enough to pull Joe's towards him. "I'm ok. Sono qui. You feel my pulse?" Joe's breathe stutters a little as his fingers drift to rest against Nicky's inner wrist. "My heart is still beating and it's still yours. Nothing is your fault amore mio."

Joe's sobs calm as he keeps his head leaned on Nicky's hands, his fingers clutched at his pulse point. "You need to rest Nicolo." Nicky just nods in agreement as Joe gets up slowly, "I'll find someone to give you more morphine."

"Do you feel ok?"

"I'll be fine. Promise."

On Monday morning Nicky wakes up when Joe returns to his room, finishing a phone call then smiling at his husband. "Who was that?"

"The police. My car was dumped a few miles away. They obviously went through it and cut up a lot of the inner panelling and stuff but that's a lot better than not getting my car back at all. The guy who hurt you is probably on the run because they managed to bump up the charge from aggravated assault to attempted murder."

"Did he try to murder me?"

"You died for 8 seconds technically he did. Whatever the charge they eventually land him on he'll go away for a long time. Especially since the Italian government is involved."

"Why are they involved?"

"You work for them."

"Oh. Yeah."

It is a Wednesday almost 2 weeks after the incident that Nicky hobbles out of the hospital with Joe fussing at his side. His leg was broken when the bat hit it so Nicky has to navigate using crutches and bearing the pain of his other injuries that are jostled by said crutches. "You should have let me get a wheelchair."

"Not going in a wheelchair Joe. I don't need it. I'm going nowhere but bed."

"Thankfully one thing we agree on."

Nicky lets out a sigh of relief as Joe unlocks the door to their house and he hobbles inside, breathing in the familiar smell of home and Joe. There are paintings dotted about and various ones of Joe's sketchbooks left on the available surfaces. Nothing has changed then.

"Alright. You, bed."

"Can I have food first?"

"You can have food in bed. Upstairs come on."

"You're mean." Nicky mumbles making his way to the stairs and carefully edging his way up. He stumbles once but Joe is right behind him and presses his body along Nicky's to keep him upright. "Thank you."

Nicky burrows himself under the bed covers as soon as he reaches them, the pain overwhelming him for a second before he finds a familiar scent and cuddles into Joe's pillow, he hears the other man chuckle. "I'll go cook up some breakfast for us. Do you want the TV on?"

"Per favore."

With the background noise of the TV Nicky sleeps until Joe touches his back again and presses a light kiss to his cheek. "Hey sleeping beauty. I made you eggs on toast."

"Thank you my love." Nicky murmurs, sitting up against the pillows with Joe's careful help then digging in.

"Oh your work called- the woman you were covering for went back to help them for a few days and discovered she really likes working again so she's ending maternity leave early, the guy who replaced you here is also going over to help cover her on the days she has off with the baby and you're going back to your old job when you're able."

"So all it took to get back to my job was dying? Interesting."

"Never again Nicolo. Anyway, Andy is going over to London with Quynh to clear out your flat and get everything home."

"They don't have to do that."

"I think they want a holiday and your flat is technically free accommodation. I offered to pay for their flights but they refused. So yeah. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. Maybe you'll sleep then."

"How'd you know?"

"I know you. You stayed until the last possible visiting hours at 9 and then you were back the next morning at 8, it takes 30 minutes from our house to the hospital and then you probably spend 30 minutes making dinner, and I know you're still teaching your classes by recorded lectures which take about an hour each to record. You have 4 classes so that's roughly 4 hours a day so I know you definitely don't go to sleep until 2 am. But I also know you can't relax without painting and you get carried away, probably for 3 hours, so you'd be going to sleep at 5 but you're acclimatised to waking up then to speak to me on the phone so you probably wouldn't sleep well and if I'm being bold you never sleep well without me, especially when you know I'm lying in a hospital bed. To conclude. You have not slept in weeks and I'm worried about you."

"Did you go to London and become Sherlock Holmes?"

"No I just know my husband. Go to sleep Yusef. I'm ok."

"Wake me up if you need anything. Anything Nicolo."

"Promise."

With his body curved around Nicky's in their usual formation Joe finally finds sleep and Nicky lets himself relax against Joe's chest and sleep properly despite the pain throughout his body.

When he wakes up from the pain at least a few hours later Joe is still fast asleep behind him but he can hear someone cooking downstairs so easing himself away from Joe he hobbles out the room and peeks down the stairs to see Nile wandering around their kitchen, Booker also appears to be sitting at their kitchen island watching her cook and he notices Nicky first and gets up. "You alright Nicky?"

"Yeah can you help me down the stairs. Joe would kill me if I cracked my head open."

About 2 hours later there are quick footsteps down the stairs and Nicky looks up from his place on the sofa to smile at Joe who has appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking slightly frantic. "You slept well."

"Did you do the stairs yourself? Nicky I swear I will-"

"Joe he's fine Booker helped him. He was probably more protective than you for fear of what you would do if Nicky got hurt." Nicky reaches an arm out for Joe, who seems to move to him on instinct.

"Promise, I'm fine." Joe sighs in relief then sits down on the sofa with Nicky, pulling his husband against his chest. "Nile that smells amazing."

"Thanks. I've been looking up foods that should help Nicky heal better."

"Ugh you sound like my mother." Nicky mumbles, resting his hand over his ribs and wincing, ignoring Joe's worried look.

"Speaking of does she know you spent the 2 weeks in hospital?"

"She doesn't know I'm married." Nicky replies calmly and watches Nile exchange a look with Joe who shrugs, unbothered by the fact. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

"When she apologises for her abhorrent homophobia- so in other words no." Nicky shrugs, "I don't care I have Joe and you guys."

"Aww Nicky." Nile says softly and Booker toasts silently with his glass.

"Booker where did you get alcohol from?" Joe asks curiously and Nicky knows it is because they don't keep any in their house, aside from possibly the wine Nicky has around Christmas time.

"What you have a policy against bring your own?" Joe just groans into Nicky's hair and then gets up, removing the glass from Booker's hand.

"I can only worry about one person at a time. I have limits. We agreed you were cutting back."

"Yeah then your husband nearly went and died."

Joe just fixes him with a glare as he keeps walking to pour the whiskey down the sink, replacing it with water. "I need you to meet me halfway. Please Book." His voice is so soft and strained Nicky is curious as to how anyone can refuse him and seemingly Booker can't because he nods.

"I will try I promise."

Nicky is content to doze against Joe's chest until Nile calls them over. "Dinner is ready boys come on. Andy and Quynh will be about 10 minutes late."

Finally Nicky finds himself sitting back at his own kitchen table, Joe to his left, their legs bumping together, Nile to his right, carefully avoiding even getting near his broken leg. Booker sits next to her, as calm as Nicky ever seen the man, Andy and Quynh on the other side of the table playfully bantering over a roast potato.

"You ok Nico?"

"Yeah. I'm home."


	2. The Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Joe and Nicky met, fell in love, got a house together and got engaged.

Joe supposes it could be his fault.

It was stupid to stop in the middle of a busy walkway but its most certainly the fault of the idiot who walked straight into his back.

And now his beloved coffee has betrayed him as it leaks across his dissertation notes. His only dissertation notes.

"No, no, no."

Pushing the now empty takeaway coffee cup aside Joe attempts to salvage the paper, only to watch the ink and his drawings smudge with each movement.

To his right the man who knocked into him crouches down to help but Joe pushes his hands away. "Go away. You've done enough."

"I'm really sorry- I can help if you like, we might be able to rewrite some pages?"

"I need you to help by going away." The man nods miserably, getting up and hurrying off whilst Joe finishes piling his sodden notes together then keeps walking to the library, his heart pounding in his chest.

Will he be able to sort everything in time? He didn't need the extra stress. Can he leave university and vanish into the mountains without a trace? Its a tempting possibility.

He finds Andy and Booker in a thankfully in the talking floor of the library and slams his soaking papers down on the desk, "Some complete idiot knocked into my back and made me spill coffee over everything! Ugh I want to go back and strangle him I spent 4 days! 4 days doing these notes and for what? A pile of soggy paper?!"

Andy's gaze is drawn behind him to the man who knocked into him. "Uhhh."

"What do you want?"

"Joe calm down. This is Nicky, remember I told you about him? He's doing his third year here."

"So he decided to ruin my fourth year- Andy meet the idiot."

"Joe stop it." Nicky shuffles past Joe to place down the coffees he must have got for them on the table.

"I think I should go. I don't want to hinder you any more." His words are rushed in his strong Italian accent and Joe wants to hear him speak more. But no he doesn't. This idiot ruined his life... Maybe he's a little dramatic.

"Nicky no wait you need to practise your Russian on me for your exam."

"Its ok- I will go-"

"Nicky-" The man has already fled and Joe just plucks a coffee from the holder and sits down in the now vacant spot whilst Andy slaps his arm. "Yusef!"

"What?"

"Ugh men- move." She storms off after Nicky and Joe innocently looks at Booker who shrugs.

"Not enough alcohol for this."

Joe is trying to discern some faded letters from his notes when Andy returns holding onto Nicky who looks like a startled kitten or something of the like. "Sit. You- he apologised, it was an accident. Get over it an accept our help because now is when we're offering it."

The 4 of them are cooped up in the library for all of the 14 hours before it closes, Nicky is not so much talented at reading Joe's scrawled then smudged English but Joe will admit he has a talent for getting Joe to explore different ideas. Joe certainly won't admit that his notes are much better than they were when they got coffee covered in the morning.

"So? Food?" Booker asks as they exit the library into the dark street. "I know a good chipper down the road."

"My treat." Joe says, "You guys helped me a lot today so... Thank you."

"Shouldn't I-" Nicky begins but Joe shakes his head,

"It largely was my fault you were just a catalyst. I'm sorry I'm not always such an asshole."

"That is ok. It is a stressful time."

"No Nicky really- I'm sorry." Nicky smiles at him properly for the first time,

"It is ok. For what its worth I really am sorry."

"You spent 14 hours helping me after I was an asshole to you. I know you're sorry."

In the dim streetlights they all squash onto a bench and pick away at their chips, Booker keeping Nicky in a conversation in French whilst Andy says quietly to Joe. "He was the guy I wanted to set you up with."

"Would have been good to know before I yelled at him. Does he know you were-"

"Yeah."

"Sorry boss, I probably messed that one up." They both glance at Nicky who is waving a chip about as he expresses something. Joe finds himself smiling. Nicky catches his eye for a second and smiles back before laughing at Booker's next statement whilst Joe looks back to Andy.

"I think there's still hope. I'll invite him to the party on Saturday."

"I don't think I'll be able to come to that."

"Why?"

"Dissertation Andy."

"But you promised. Quynh is going to be there I need your help."

"Since when has the mighty Andromache needed my help."

"Use my proper name again and I'll hunt you for sport. And loathe as I am to admit it you can be quite charming."

"Ok, ok fine but only for a few hours. Until I get you two to snog and then I'm leaving."

Joe and Nicky end up walking in the same direction home and for a few minutes Joe can't think of a single word to say, watching his feet as he scuffles them along the pavement. Nicky doesn't look bothered by their silence, his gaze up at the sky to where the stars are dimly visible through the city light. He looks beautiful with his eyes full of wonder.

"You like the stars?"

"I barely see them back home. They are there sometimes but I never really thought to look." Joe is still looking at Nicky's face when the other man draws his gaze back to him and smiles, startling Joe from his daze.

"Andy said you are good at languages?"

"Yeah, yeah all my friends are bilingual its hardly an option at this point. We all speak bits and pieces of each other's languages. Languages is your degree then?"

"Yeah. I was contemplating doing religious studies but... I don't know... I felt very far from all that at the time." Nicky has a way of speaking like he carries the knowledge of centuries in his head Joe thinks briefly. "Do you speak any Italian?"

"No, no I've never had cause to learn. I better get started though." A happy smile crosses Nicky's face but he can see the blush across his cheeks in the dim streetlights. "I don't suppose you know any Arabic then?"

"Yes- I've been teaching myself- or trying. Sometimes I think I won't be able to get another language in before my brain bursts." Joe chuckles.

"When we're done with uni I'll teach you. If you teach me Italian. Its easier with someone. What is your degree anyway?"

"English. We have to live in an English speaking country for part of our degree."

"So you're going back next year?"

"I don't have to. If I like it they let me stay and do my honours."

"What are you thinking so far then?" Nicky shrugs,

"I like it. People are friendly here."

"Not all of them." Joe admits with a laugh and Nicky smiles,

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"And I stopped in the middle of a walkway."

"Why did you stop?"

"I have truly no idea." Nicky laughs,

"Destiny then." He points at a building entrance. "This is me- will you be ok getting home alone?"

"I dare say I'll muster through. See you on Saturday? Andy's party?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. I will be in the corner with a book."

"I'll join you there. Night Nicky."

"Goodnight Joe."

Joe is greeted by his flatmate Nile in the morning placing coffee down next to his bed. "You were home late."

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, no you know I don't sleep until like 2 anyway. Library?"

"Yeah." Nile smirks a little,

"Andy told me you met Nicky."

"And I was an asshole to him."

"Yeah she mentioned- she also said you were walking home together so I should ready my ear plugs. I take it you hit it off?"

"Somehow. He's... Charming. In an endearing way. Yeah." Nile snorts,

"You're fucked my friend." Joe groans, flopping back against the pillows,

"I know."

"Well promise to keep me updated, I'm going home for the weekend."

"Say hi to your Mom for me. Thanks for coffee."

"Alright don't work too hard. Love you."

"Love you too."

Saturday comes too slow for Joe's taste and without Nile's help he is worried the outfit he picks out isn't the best, still he spent 2 hours choosing it so he should be happy. Seeing Nicky across the crowded kitchen looking effortlessly gorgeous in black jeans that hug his thighs perfectly and a blue top that brings out that perfect colour of his eyes makes Joe really think he should have called Nile for advice.

Nicky slips away from his conversation and Joe loses track of him until someone touches his side lightly. "Figured it was safe to give you a drink when you're not holding any paper." Joe laughs,

"Thanks."

"Its just lemonade. Andy said you don't drink."

"No yeah thanks for thinking of that. What are you having?" Nicky grimaces at his cup.

"Andy told me it was wine. I'm not convinced that its not vinegar."

"Aw. Poor Italian."

Nicky laughs, "It is not worse than what Booker tried to give me."

"His terrible taste in whiskey? I know. I have to smell that stuff."

"Booker he is? He is ok?" Nicky asks looking over to where Booker is sipping from a beer bottle. Joe sighs, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"We're working on that one. Occasionally I feel like I am getting somewhere."

Someone pulls Nicky off into a conversation and Joe reluctantly moves off to find Andy where she is chatting to Quynh, both of them giggling and every few seconds one or the other will play with their own hair. Its sickening. Joe loves it.

"Hey."

"Yusef!"

"Hey if I'm not allowed to use your proper name. You're not allowed to use mine."

"Have you seen Nicky- he looks pretty right?"

"Gorgeous yeah... How much have you had to drink?" Andy glances at her cup.

"Not enough." Quynh just gives Joe a long suffering look.

"Come on Ands lets go drink some water." She says, leading Andy away towards her bedroom with a hand on her hip.

"With you."

"Yep with me."

As Andy trails off behind Quynh, Joe laughs, ruffling his hair up as a nervous habit then looking around for Booker who is incredibly busy kissing the girl on his lap so Joe heads back to where he left Nicky.

The Italian has been drawn into another conversation which he seems completely lost to, an adorable frown on his face as he looks between each person. Its definitely the accents getting him, they seem to have arranged themselves to vary from a Texas drawl to a barrage of Scottish. Joe can barely keep up.

"Having fun?" He asks lowly as he slides in to stand by Nicky.

"These people claim to speak English." Nicky replies quietly. "It is fine. Good practise. Stay with me?"

Eventually Nicky looks dazed from trying to keep up and excuses both of them from the conversation, a light grip on Joe's arm. "Can we go somewhere quiet my head is spinning?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Si, si it is just all the words."

They go out to the small balcony where Andy keeps her little plants, it was previously locked, probably to protect the drunks but Joe knows where the spare key is and lets them out, keeping an eye on Nicky as he seats himself into one of the deck chairs, Joe takes the other, pulling it out and then settling into it and looking over at Nicky.

The dazed expression has already vanished from his face and he looks calm again. "Better?"

"Yeah. Introvert retreat." Joe laughs, "Parties are not my thing."

"What is?"

"Hmm, movie nights maybe, Italian film, Chinese food, blankets. Definitely fluffy blankets. What about you?"

"Camping maybe? Bonfire, marshmallows. Yeah. Fluffy blankets." Nicky leans his head back and looks at the cloudy sky.

"I've never been camping."

"Really? Not even when you were a kid? Or with your school?"

"No. My dad died when I was young. Mama never really did that stuff with us- I mean she was a good mama, she gave us a good start in life but with 4 children and no husband she was stretched thin."

"You have 3 siblings?"

"2 brothers and a sister. Brothers are older, sister is younger. Do you?"

"Just a sister. I haven't seen her since last year but we talk a lot. Is your family close?"

"Not really. We have a lot of differences." He replies vaguely.

"Well then we'll have to take you camping. I'm sure Andy will be more than up for it. Especially if she gets to tent share with Quynh."

"They are together?"

"Not yet. They have a tendency to dance around each other whilst being also bluntly and hopelessly in love. I'm trying to mediate. They'll figure it out eventually I hope, they're made for each other."

Nicky yawns softly, seemingly trying to snuggle down on himself as Joe asks, "Used to being in bed by 10?" Nicky laughs,

"9.30 more like."

"Well if you want to leave I'll walk home with you, I'm heading my way anyway now that Booker is...occupied and Andy and Quynh are most likely occupied."

They say their goodbyes and Nicky offers Joe his jacket to stave off the cold which Joe refuses, stubbornly sticking his hands in his pockets and wishing he had accepted. He bets Nicky's jacket smells of the same vanilla smell that clings to Nicky. Nicky lets out a chuckle as they walk along the quiet street. "I think staying at a party for less than 2 hours is a record for me."

"I won't judge. I've been wanting to be in my pyjamas since I got dressed at 4pm." Nicky laughs, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Hey want to get hot chocolate? This burger van sells the best ones."

"I think only you could buy a hot chocolate from a burger van." Nicky sticks his tongue out.

"I'm an old man at heart."

The owner of the burger van greets Nicky with a familiarity that amuses Joe. "Hot chocolate like usual?"

"2 please. Is your wife doing better?"

"Much- thanks to you I think. That ginger tea was a godsend." Nicky smiles,

"Glad to hear it."

"How about that exam of yours?"

"Getting there." Nicky pays generously as he accepts the hot chocolates, thanking the man again as he passes one to Joe. "Night Tom."

"So you make friends with everyone?" Joe asks, "You're the least introverted introvert I know."

"The man has fed me hot chocolate in my darkest hours. I consider him a best friend." Nicky says seriously but his smile tells Joe he is at least in part joking. "Sometimes when I'm really stressed at 2am I come along here and get a hot chocolate and I'll talk to him until drunk students wanting chips come along."

"Andy did say you were devastatingly cute." A flush crosses Nicky's face and he takes a gulp of hot chocolate only to choke on it. Joe can't resist rubbing a hand up and down his back until his coughs ease and Nicky croaks out.

"That was embarrassing."

"Devastatingly cute like I said. Now I know I can flirt with you and almost kill you." Nicky clears his throat again then laughs,

"I promise I can be much smoother."

"I'll believe it when I see it. You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good."

They reach Nicky's door without any more near death incidents and Nicky pauses, "I know we only stayed for 2 hours but I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah- yeah me too. Hey how about you come over to mine on Tuesday for a... Study thing." Nicky laughs,

"And how much studying will we do?" Their bodies are barely inches apart and Joe decides Nicky's eyes contain the light of stars.

"Depends if you keep looking at me like that."

They are lost in each other's eyes when the door behind them clicks open and the spell is broken as Nicky clears his throat and steps back, greeting a neighbour as they pass then saying, "Give me your number, I'll message about Tuesday."

Joe spends the rest of his weekend alternating between his dissertation and messaging Nicky who amuses him with little comments about the pasta he made for his dinner or how drunk his next door neighbours are.

Nile returns on Monday and quietly marvels at how neat the flat still is. "No mug stacks, no abandoned food, no screwed up balls of paper and only 3 abandoned notebooks. Yusef I've so proud of you."

"I may have ulterior motives I'm sorry Nile."

"Alright out with it."

"Nicky is coming over tomorrow."

"I will be staying at Booker's."

"No- No I don't think it will be like that- I mean there's definitely... Something but I don't think he's the type to act on it instantly."

"Sure you haven't already? Book said you left the party with him really early."

"No, no we just wanted to go to our respective homes. We got hot chocolate on the way. It was really nice. He's a really sweet human."

"He sounds great. I can't wait to meet him but I will be staying at Booker's tomorrow. You don't need me in your hair."

"Thank you Nile. I'll order extra food for you though?"

"I adore you. Alright I'm gonna go do some work. Remember to eat."

"Yes mother."

"Speaking of, you should call your mother."

"Sometimes I think my mother has just possessed you."

Joe does call him Mother whilst he paints, sitting in their window seat and observing the couples walking down the street clutched together. "Hi Ma."

"Ahh my son is alive!"

"Hilarious. Sorry I know I need to call more."

"You work too hard."

"That isn't typically what parents say."

"I've never needed to parent you, you were always very self sufficient. Unlike your sister."

"What's she done?"

"Oh just more boy trouble. I swear she is making your father grey. What about you? Has Andy finally set you up with the handsome Italian?"

Joe coughs, "The what? How did you know about him?"

"When I think you're dead from lack of contact I have other sources. Andy was telling me about this boy she wants to set you up with. Nicolas? Nico? Anyway you should let her!" Joe thumps his head back against the wall with a sigh,

"Why did I introduce you guys again?"

"Oh hush."

"I have a date with Nicky tomorrow."

"Finally! When can I meet him?"

"Ma! No."

"But I need to get his measurements to order him a tux for your wedding- calm down Yusef I am not suggesting I chaperone your first date. But we will be visiting you next month maybe I could meet him then?"

"Maybe... Provided it actually goes well." Joe really hopes it does.

By the time Nicky arrives on Tuesday Joe has got the living room (and his bedroom) spotless, on the sofa he has piled all the blankets he owns and strung up fairy lights to the ceiling, found an Italian movie on Netflix and he has a menu for his favourite Chinese takeaway ready. As Nicky enters he looks around then glances back at Joe. "You remembered?" Joe shrugs,

"You said this was your scene."

"It is- thank you- you have such a nice flat."

"Honestly usually there's a lot more mess, canvases, sketchbooks, random pencils. Nile and I both do art."

"Nile is your only flatmate?"

"Yeah. She's actually only in second year but we get on really well and we both needed a place to live so we ended up living together. She's the baby of the group."

"Thank goodness it is no longer me." Nicky awkwardly perches himself on the edge of the sofa, his fingers brushing over the watercolour Joe left on the coffee table. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah."

"Its incredible Joe! Its the tree? In the courtyard at university?"

"Yeah I'm glad you recognised it. I paint it every few months when I need a relax." Nicky's eyes flicker over the painting taking in each detail and Joe has a desire to get all his sketchbooks out and make Nicky look at all of them just to see that look of admiration and amazement on his face again.

"Actually- actually I kinda have a painting of you." Nicky quirks an eyebrow and Joe mentally face palms. Way to sound creepy Yusef. Good job. "Hang on, hang on-" Joe heads to his bedroom and returns with his painting of the four of them sitting on the bench eating chips the night he and Nicky met. Nicky's face lights up as Joe passes him the painting and he looks over each of them. "This is from a different perspective I mean you couldn't have seen that because you're in the painting with us? How did you do that?"

"Oh well I just kinda imagined what we'd look like from that position, I went back a couple days after and took a picture of the empty bench for perspective then added us all in."

"But I look so like... Me?"

"Well I hate to say it but you are... You?"

"You know what I meant- we'd only met once when you drew this, how did you get so many details right?" He asks, touching his nose then his mole which Joe made sure to add in as a tiny detail.

"I don't know- I guess I just remember faces. And yours is more than memorable." Nicky flushes beautifully and Joe chuckles. "Sorry I'll stop before you choke on hot chocolate again."

Nicky groans, "That would be a feat especially without hot chocolate."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." Joe picks up the two takeaway cups of hot chocolate and passes one to Nicky. "You went to Tom's?"

"It is very good hot chocolate. He recognised me as well. And just smirked after he asked about you." Nicky laughs,

"I think he twigged quite quickly. I don't bring just anyone to my favourite hot chocolate source."

"I'm honoured then." Joe slumps down on the sofa, resting his feet up and smiling when Nicky cautiously settles back a little into the sofa. "Seriously Nicky this sofa has seen more than 10 years of students you can put your feet up." Nicky graces him with a smile, removing his boots then crossing his legs, pinching one of the blankets and resting it over his legs. "Cinema Paradiso? I love this film. I used to watch it with my mum." Something sad flickers over his face before he takes a deep breath and smiles widely at Joe.

Joe quickly discovers that there are in fact no subtitles but he just settles with his sketchbook and draws the main character instead, occasionally asking Nicky for an update of the plot. By the time the credits are rolling Joe's feet are boldly resting in Nicky's lap and Nicky seems perfectly at ease with his hands resting on Joe's shins, his fingers absentmindedly running back and forth and sending shivers down Joe's spine. Joe rips off the sheet of paper and passes it to Nicky, "Here, for you." Nicky looks in awe as he gazes over the sketch, whilst Joe had started off drawing the characters he switched focus and drew Nicky watching the TV, his eyes lit up by the light of the fairy lights above them.

"You see me as something different Joe." He says softly, brushing his fingers over the paper lightly,

"If that means I can't do justice to that face you are correct."

"No- no I can't look like this. You made me look so handsome."

"Nicky you're gorgeous." Nicky places the picture aside carefully, leaning across the small gap between them and smiling at Joe, their eyes locked, his fingers ghosting over Joe's cheek before Joe crosses the last bridge and kisses him.

The kiss goes on for a good 15 seconds and as Nicky pulls back he bumps their foreheads together lightly, "Nicolo, my name's Nicolo."

"Yusef."

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure."

They end up putting on another movie, this time in English but Joe doesn't have time to follow the plot what with Nicky's lips on his and warm hands in his hair.

Joe wakes to a stiff back and a warm weight settled across his legs and part of his chest. Sleepily he cracks one eye open to smile down at Nicky where he is fast asleep leaning partly on Joe's legs, his head resting against Joe's chest, Joe's arm resting over him, several blankets thrown across both of them.

Joe then realises what woke him up and it is Nile standing in the doorway taking a picture on her phone in response to which Joe just gives her a glare. "What Andy wanted a report?" Nicky groans awake and Nile vanishes off towards the kitchen, Joe can hear her boiling the kettle.

"Morning." Nicky mumbles into his chest, his voice muffled by sleep and Joe's top.

"Morning." Joe replies happily, running his fingers through the soft hair that is spread in silky strands over his chest. Nicky sits up slowly with a groan. "Ugh sleeping on sofas is not advisable."

"Yeah agreed. I feel like an old man."

"Next time we make it to bed si?" Joe laughs at the implication,

"Si. Please." Nile reappears in the doorway with a smirk, she definitely heard the implication too.

"Kettle is boiled. Joe you have coffee, Nicky would you like something?"

"Oh um- coffee would be lovely thank you Nile?"

"Yeah hi nice to meet you. Put a face to the name." Nicky smiles,

"You too." As she disappears again Nicky groans, slumping back against Joe's chest. "I have a lecture at 10."

"Do you need to go back to yours?"

"No its ok. I have my laptop in my bag and I showered yesterday."

"I'll walk with you to uni then? I have to go to the library."

Joe just flips Nile off as she wiggles her eyebrows when Nicky and Joe leave together but still chuckles as they head down the stairs. "What?" Nicky asks,

"Nothing, nothing. How invested our friends are in us amuses me."

"You're invested in Andy and Quynh."

"Alright you've got me there."

Joe drops off Nicky at his lecture, pressing a light kiss to Nicky's cheek which Nicky turns his head at and turns it into a proper kiss. "I'll message you?"

"Please do."

Joe manages to settle himself in a quiet corner of the library and bring out his notes, trying to push the thoughts of Nicky and Nicky's lips from his mind, at least for an hour. Instead he ends up drawing them.

With a groan he pulls out his phone, chuckling at Nicky's bored selfie and responding in kind with a similar one before checking Andy's message which is just Nile's picture of them followed by several exclamation marks.

_Joe: How many people have seen this now?_

_Andy: A good few_

_Joe: Fine, fine get my flatmate to do your dirty work_

_Andy: You owe me it, I set you up_

_Joe: I beg to differ, you were going to set me up,_

_I yelled at him first and then got a date by my own_

_steam (and grovelling)_

_Andy: Ah yes, Yusef's infamous way with the_

_boys_

_Joe: I know I know._

_Joe: Seriously how many people have seen it?_

_Andy: Just the gang_

_Andy: And your mother_

_Joe: !!!_

_Joe: Whyyyyyyy Andy? Why?_

_Andy: Well she asked and I can't deny her_

_anything_

_Joe: At least our clothes are visible otherwise she_

_probably would be planning our wedding_

_Andy: So clothes stayed on?_

_Joe: I'm not talking to you I'm studying_

_Andy: Sure you are_

_Andy: Fine I'm going to annoy Nicolo_

_Joe: Andy no._

_Joe: Bad Andy_

_Joe: I will convince Quynh you're a horrible human._

With a sigh Joe places down his phone and yawns sleepily, sofa naps are not a good idea he decides, neither is staying up until 1 am kissing Nicky. No that is a good idea he decides.

Finally Joe sinks into a zone of concentration and doesn't look up until someone silently places a sandwich and cup of coffee down next to him and Joe looks up to see Nicky standing next to him. Joe shuffles to the side of the seat so they can sit together, both half on a chair and he messages Nicky's phone quickly because they aren't allowed to talk here. In picking up his phone he notices that 8 hours have passed and he has a few messages from Nicky

_Nicky: Are you still in the library?_

_Nicky: Never mind_

_Nicky: Out of interest have you eaten food in the last_

_8 hours?_

_Nicky: Andy says I should come feed you_

_Joe: Sorry, sorry I was far , far away, I didn't mean_

_to ignore you :(_

_Nicky: Its fine, I thought you'd be in a zone but I was_

_worried that you didn't reply because you normally_

_reply on study breaks, then I figured you weren't_

_having any and I didn't want you to starve._

_Joe: I don't deserve you <3_

_Joe: Thank you!!!_

_Joe: Man I'm tired_

_Nicky: Not to be bold but do you want to come back to_

_mine? If you're done studying_

_Joe: I like it when you're bold_

_Nicky: I'm good at massages if your back still aches_

_Joe: I really like it when you're bold_

_Joe: Come on lets go._

They exit the library and Joe stretches, yawning sleepily then taking a sip of coffee, "Mmm this is good."

"I made sure to find the best coffee place in town." Joe chuckles,

"So you have the best hot chocolate place, best coffee place, do you have a favourite tea spot?"

"If I say yes will you tease me?"

"Never Nicolo."

"There's a really cute cafe down by the river that has a range of 40 teas."

"I should take Nile there. Kid loves tea. So how about a favourite Italian restaurant?"

"Genoa." Nicky deadpans and Joe chortles,

"Seriously? Nowhere here?"

"Nothing compares to home. Or my mother's cooking. Her pumpkin soup and fresh baked bread- mmm and cannoli." He closes his eyes, tilting his head back as he remembers before snapping suddenly out of his daze, his expression changing to something akin to sorrow.

"You ok?"

Nicky nods, clearing his throat. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise... Do you not get home often?"

Nicky shakes his head, looking at the ground, his voice rough as he replies, "I am not welcome at home anymore." Joe's expression must be stricken because Nicky looks at his face then attempts to muster a smile. "My mother and I have differing views of homosexuality. My big brother is on my side, I have an open invitation to visit him and his wife, my other brother won't say anything on the matter and my little sister has been alone with my mother for too long, they are... Very alike. I never expected my mother's acceptance but when I came out I... Hoped that maybe for me she would be different."

"I'm sorry Nicolo. My family offered me nothing but acceptance I can't even imagine what that must feel like."

"And I'm glad, it is horrible. And very lonely."

"You have all of us now."

"I know." Joe silently slips his arm around Nicky's waist and the other man leans into him, the tension in his shoulders falling out as they walk along companionably.

Nicky has brightened up considerably by the time they near his flat, Joe nodding to Tom who winks at him from the burger van. As Nicky unlocks the flat door he pauses, "My flatmates might be home but we don't really bother each other."

There are two guys sitting on their sofa playing xbox as they enter and one greets Nicky with a grunt the other asking something in Italian to which Nicky responds with a laugh and a smile then, "Joe." The flatmate just nods to him as Nicky leads Joe on through the house to his bedroom which just radiates Nicky with mind maps and books strewn everywhere, books held open with paperweights at pages that relate nothing towards Nicky's actual course and all in a variety of languages. Nicky shuts the door behind them, tossing his coat off onto a chair that looks like Nicky has never sat in it and exclusively uses it as a clothes rack. Joe places his coat on top of Nicky's then slips off his shoes, sitting on the bed after Nicky's little gesture to do so.

"I wasn't joking about the massage you know. If you want it?"

"Oh I wasn't joking either it sounds amazing. I can attempt to return the favour?" Nicky just smiles, humming as he looks through his toiletries until he finds a body moisturiser.

"You don't have to take your shirt off if you don't want to."

"Its alright I grew out of the body shy phase after life modelling." Nicky's brain seems to stall as he drops then catches the moisturiser.

"You did life modelling?"

"Yeah it was great fun. Andy and I did it for a couple of years actually." He strips off his shirt and places it by the bed, "Where do you want me?"

"Uhh." Nicky looks dazed. There's no other word for it.

Joe snorts with laughter, "Something on your mind?"

"Shush." Nicky mumbles, his cheeks going a cherry red, "Lie on your front."

Joe props his chin up on his arms, his gaze pulled to the little pictures that Nicky has at the head of his bed, there's a picture of him and 3 other people, his siblings Joe can only assume if their shared striking features are anything to go by. There is another photo of a young boy sitting on the shoulders of a laughing man. "Your dad?"

"Yeah." Nicky replies softly. "That was when we went apple picking at an orchard."

The last picture is more recent, of Nicky standing next to a beautiful older woman, the picture looks most worn, like it has been held and thumbed over often. Joe instantly knows that is Nicky's mother and his heart aches even more for the man.

That is until he places a dollop of freezing cold moisturiser in the centre of Joe's back and makes him practically squeak whilst Nicky falls off the bed cackling. "You're evil!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Quickly his warm hands spread over the moisturiser and Joe's skin tingles at the touch which sends lightening sparks over his skin. "Are you cold you have geese bumps? No not geese. Goose! Goose bumps. I’ll get there eventually." Joe can only smile fondly,

"I'm not cold its ok."

"Then why do you have them?- oh wait me. Sorry." Joe laughs again,

"I am most definitely not complaining Nico." Nicky's fingers find a particularly hard knot in Joe's back and Joe can't contain his groan of pain mixed with satisfaction. "Marry me."

"Later." Nicky just breezes back, digging his thumbs in and Joe wonders if he can just dissolve into a puddle of happy goo. Once Nicky's hands eventually slide away and he sits back on the bed, Joe feels like he is floating, his limbs loose as he rolls over to look at Nicky who is peacefully sitting next to him.

"You're amazing."

"Why thank you."

"Where did you learn to massage people?"

"Brother's wife. She's a masseuse. Very nice lady. My Mother hates her."

"Why?"

"Nobody is good enough for the golden child." Nicky says with a laugh then a yawn as he flops down to lie next to Joe. "Hi."

"Hi." Joe greets, kissing his nose then lips before wrapping an arm over his waist and snuggling into the other man's warm chest and closing his eyes. "Stay still for the next 2 to 3 hours yeah?"

"Wow you know how to treat a guy." Joe smirks,

"What would you like me to _treat_ you with?" Nicky hums, his hands trailing up Joe's back, fingers dancing enticingly over his bare skin.

"There are a few things I can think of."

Joe emerges from the covers much later in the day, the world outside is decidedly dark and Nicky is fast asleep, curled in the middle of the bed where Joe had been curved around him. It is the flashing of his phone notifying him of a message or more accurately messages that draws his attention and he picks it up chuckling when he sees Andy's.

_Andy: I sent Nicky to find you hours ago_

_Andy: Assuming neither of you are answering your_

_phones I can safely assume he found you._

_Andy: Yusef_

_Andy: Yusef_

_Andy: Yusef_

_Andy: Yusef_

_Andy: I can do this all day_

_Andy: Yusef_

_Joe: You're very annoying I hope you know_

_Joe: Also seeing as your last message was 2 hours ago._

_You can't do this all day_

_Andy: Ahh there you are_

_Andy: Where are you I stopped at your flat to harass you?_

_Joe: Hazard a guess_

_Andy: Ohhhhh Nicolo's_

_Andy: Did you use a condom?_

_Andy: Safety first._

_Joe: I will block you Andromache._

_Andy: Its a legitimate concern_

_Joe: Last warning_

_Andy: Fine, fine. All good?_

_Joe: Yeah we're good. Any Quynh updates?_

_Andy: She's gorgeous._

_Joe: I know that_

_Andy: I am hopelessly in love with her_

_Joe: Got that much too._

_Joe: You were studying together today_

_Joe: soooo???_

_Andy: Just studying :(_

_Andy: She fixed my hair though_

_Andy: I am starved of human contact._

_Andy: Ignoring all that I think we need to stage an_

_Intervention for Book. Nile agrees._

_Joe: You're right, let me talk to him first though yeah?_

_Andy: So you can bro out?_

_Joe: No we've talked about it all before it might be an_

_easier process for me._

_Andy: Alright if you're sure. We probably all need_

_To help him. Sober month?_

_Joe: I'm always sober I dunno why you're asking me_

_Joe: But yeah its worth a shot._

_Andy: Maybe we could get Nicky to talk to him too?_

_Andy: He's easy to speak to. Very soulful._

_Andy: You know what I mean_

_Joe: Worth a shot_

_Joe: Don't want to gang up on him though_

_Andy: Point._

_Andy: Anyway I'm sure you have better things to do_

_Andy: Why won't it let me put the winky face in?_

_Andy: Stupid phone._

With his phone tossed back into the pile with his trousers Joe turns and snuggles into Nicky again, being sure to draw the blanket up over both of them and press a little kiss to Nicky's neck. Nicky mumbles slightly, his hand shifting to draw Joe's back around his waist. "Your nose is cold."

"Apologies Nicolo."

"Andy?"

"Yeah she's apparently been messaging both of us. For all the attention she puts into Quynh she's remarkably observant to everyone else as well."

"S'why Andy is boss."

"Mmm our glorious leader. Go back to sleep Nicolo, its late."

"You're staying si?" Joe laughs, but his heart softens at Nicky's vulnerability. Did he expect to be abandoned?

"You really think I'm going anywhere? Come 'ere'." He wraps himself around Nicky, kissing his neck again this time with more enthusiasm before settling into the pillow.

As the months pass, Joe becomes a recurring feature spooned behind Nicky on cold nights, and warm nights, most nights really. Often Nicky is Joe's solace and escape from the plagues of deadlines and essays, university has finally made art not fun. What is fun is buying Nicky a book, therefore encouraging him to remain in one position for hours so Joe can draw every feature of the face he is so in love with.

The words 'I love you' pass very easily between them after one night when Joe randomly turns up at Nicky's door. Joe isn't entirely sure when the last time he ate was as he waits for Nicky to let him in, he can smell food cooking even from the other side of the door and he knows it is Nicky's cooking, nothing else could smell as good. It is Marc who answers the door with a nod, "You look rough. He's in the kitchen."

"Grazie," Joe mumbles, slipping off his coat and hanging it over Nicky's as he enters and heads straight for the kitchen where Nicky is quietly humming as he stirs a pan of steaming pasta. He turns as Joe enters the room, his face lighting up. "Yusef! I didn't think I'd see you this close to the deadline."

Whilst Joe still messages every few hours he knows he has been more than neglectful to Nicky, he hasn't seen his beautiful face in over 2 weeks. Joe moves easily into the hug, gripping onto Nicky's sides and burrowing into his neck as Nicky runs a hand through his hair. "Are you ok? You're soggy."

"Yeah showered. Had to see you."

"You're too thin Joe. Have you been eating enough?" Joe doesn't reply and Nicky just pushes him gently towards the table. "Sit. This is almost ready."

Joe watches sleepily as Nicky goes back to the hob, adding more seasoning then flicking off the heat and picking out one bowl. Joe's tired mind just assumes it is not for him and he is so hungry that he mumbles. "May I have some too?" Nicky just gives him a strange look and Joe is worried that begging for food is somehow an overstep but Nicky just says.

"Joe this is for you, I'm going to eat out the pan. I may or may not have no other clean bowls."

"Oh." Joe looks up at Nicky's worried face. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. Here eat up then we'll sleep ok?"

"Sleep? Yeah."

"Eat up."

Joe is almost dead on his feet by the time Nicky tugs him through to his bedroom and with no invitation required Joe goes to bed, removing his shoes then falling on top of the covers. "Joe come on under the blankets. Its warm there."

"You'll cuddle me?"

"Of course amore mio." With no fuss or argument Nicky lies down in the curve of Joe's body, drawing Joe's arms up to rest over his waist. "Go to sleep."

"I love you." The silence in the room is deafening and in his exhausted state Joe doesn't have time to even contemplate it, his eyes fluttering closed just before he hears a soft whispered,

"I love you too." Its enough to make Joe's lips curve against the back of Nicky's neck before he musters his remaining energy to pull Nicky closer and finally sleep.

When it comes to the time when Nicky has to decide if he is going to return to Italy he soothes Joe's worries with a single kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Ti amo Nicolo." Nicky submits his application with an easy click then leans back into Joe's arms on the sofa, their heads bumping together as he sighs peacefully. "So where are you going to live? Marc and Gio are going back to Italy right?"

"Yeah I don't know. Guess I'll have to figure something out." Joe is quiet, thinking about the fact that Nile is doing a year abroad, a fact Joe is still sulking about. It does however mean he is without a flatmate.

"What if we lived together?"

"What?"

"I know its probably a little early right? But you need a flatmate, I need a flatmate. We could probably get much better value if we just need one bedroom. Its a big step I know but think about it."

"I don't need to- I think we should try it. I mean if we can't live together now then... I think we'd be good together."

"We are good together. Although you'll have to promise to tell me when I'm too messy or clingy."

"You're never too clingy for me. And I'll train the messiness out."

"Nile thought that too." Nicky laughs, his hand resting against Joe's belt.

"I have alternative encouragement methods."

"I'm listening."

After consulting most of the friendship group they concur that Nicky and Joe should definitely try living together and they pick out a small flat not far from Nicky's current one. Tom's burger van is in sight from their kitchen window.

Like with all new living situations there is a honeymoon phase where Joe goes out of his way to be on his best behaviour and Nicky on his part is generally just perfect, making Joe cups of coffee when he gets distracted with paints and the meals he cooks up every night make Joe want to get on his knees and worship him, in more ways than one. Even after the initial phase ends there is no drama or fights, Nicky will remind Joe to clean up his mugs and use his 'alternative encouragement methods' to reinforce the idea.

The flat in part drives Nicky nuts and Joe can tell, water leaks from their bedroom ceiling constantly and drips into the jug on the floor but Joe often catches Nicky with his hands over his ears until he buys him a pair of purple fluffy earmuffs that drown out enough sound for a proper sleep, Joe steals them when Nicky isn't using them. It is entirely possible that Joe's paintings also drive Nicky nuts because they are admittedly everywhere, on every wall and spare surface and Joe often appears with paint on his hands that gets smeared on Nicky's face when they kiss, but Nicky never says a word about the paintings, just smiling when he sees a new one and praising Joe for it. Nicky is Joe's inspiration. And his muse.

They get a new flat when Nicky finishes his degree and gets his first job as a freelance editor for books and papers, Joe slightly guiltily will admit that they largely rely on his parents for the first few months for rent payments but with Nicky's good work more money starts coming in and once he has finished his masters degree Joe gets a part time job working as a tutor for the university. Its a start and he's proud.

He's proud of them, and also Andy and Quynh who sorted themselves out after 2 years of pining and now they turn up to all their group gatherings with intertwined hands and love heart eyes. Joe can't blame them, its exactly how he looks at Nicky even after 3 years.

Even more so he is proud of Booker who finally elected to go to therapy to talk through his issues and from what Joe can see of it, the man is much happier after a good few weeks of sessions. When Joe rests a hand on his shoulder and says, "I'm proud of you." Booker hugs him and they both cry until Nicky appears and joins in. Andy just looks bemused when she finds them all curled together on Joe and Nicky's sofa, ruffling each of their hair then helping herself to Joe's bag of crisps which draws him from the cuddle.

Joe remembers the day he gets a promotion to professor. He actually runs home to see Nicky who is trying to persuade their rescue kitten to chase a toy around the living room. "Nico! Nico!"

"Yes my love?"

"I got the job- I got the job!"

"Yusef that's amazing!" As he pulls Joe into a hug, Joe lifts him and spins him around, laughing with joy and the kitten, Mr Floof, decides chasing Nicky's feet is far more fun.

"Let's buy a house."

"Us?"

"No me and the kitten. You can rent from us if you like but Mr Floof drives a hard bargain. Yes us Nicolo."

Nicky has an amazing job as a translator for politicians by the time they have their house and their lives seem even easier with their little family of Joe, Nicolo and Floof. Of course including Nile, Andy, Quynh and Booker whenever they appear at the house for Nicky's cooking. Its all they will ever need.

Joe is convinced he doesn't sleep for a week once he has bought the slim silver ring that he carries around with him most places, waiting for the right time until he discovers the right time is most definitely when they are in their house, Nicky in the kitchen dressed in boxers and one of Joe's painting shirts, Floof his most loyal companion curled on the chair nearby whilst he dances around cooking. Joe finds himself leaning in the doorway, his heart bursting with love as he watches his boyfriend, his all, peaceful and calm and wrapped up in Joe's clothes. "I love you."

Nicky glances at him with a beaming grin, his dancing slowing but never stopping and it tickles Joe's heart the difference between Nicky's shy reserved nature at the beginning to his calm happy confidence when Joe is around.

Joe slips the ring box from his pocket, holding it in his shaking hand as he walks forward, "Nicolo di Genova, love and light of my life, I am convinced my soul has loved you for centuries and I can only hope that yours has loved mine. I never want to be apart from you, for as long as I live. Will you marry me?"

Nicky only stares at him for a second, not looking away as his hand reaches out to grasp something from the worksurface but he catches the pan handle instead, bringing the whole pot of pasta down thankfully between their feet but the noise and the shock makes Joe jumps back, his grip on the ring box lost as it falls to land on top of the pasta mess whilst Mr Floof abandons the room with a screech.

It is then that Nicky bursts into laughter, his hand finally presenting his own ring box from where he seemingly had it hidden behind his spice rack. "Remind you of how we first met?" He asks sheepishly, glancing at the pasta and the ring and Joe can't contain his laughter anymore as he steps over the pasta to pull Nicky into a kiss. "Yes." They kiss again as Nicky slides the ring down Joe's finger before turning and plucking his ring from the pasta. "So will you accept my pasta covered marriage proposal?"

"Well when you put it like that-" Nicky presents his hand and Joe slips the still covered ring down it.

"Yes I will marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feed me comments I will attempt to awkwardly reply :)


End file.
